HERO GUIDES
Hero: Helen Race: Elf Combat style: Wisdom user, spellcaster, magic damage Hero passive skill: Aphrodite The first Ice Arrow deal 50%(+) bonus damage. Whenever you cast a spell on your allies, there is a chance of casting a level 1(+) Ice Arrow on a random enemy. My thoughts and experience This passive is great because of the chance on cast to get a ( Ice Arrow ) for free! it also scales with wisdom! so the more wisdom you have the more damageoutput will be provided! There is one major flaw with this passive, that you have to rely on luck for the frostbolts to be triggerd. It works like this: lets say you use the spell ( Forest Guardian ) it will instantly buff all 5 of your troops, therefore there is a chance of 5 opportunities to cast an extra ( Ice Arrow ) cause its not 100% ( accualy dont know the % chance for the trigger effect) its here where it depends on if you have jesus by your side or not. Same goes for damage spells, if you cast a ( Chain Lightning ) and hit 4 targets, there is 4 opportunities to cast ( Ice arrow ) for free! awesome passive still i must say! Elf Troops: the troops from the elf empire are kinda weak in damage compared to other races. Helens troops want to focus as much on survival as possible, more health. = Tier 1: Ent (Physical damage) This is a great little meatshield, deals low damage but is quiet tanky (I recommend that you always have this unit in your frontrow). Fairy (Magic damage) This unit is very weak against everything so i dont realy recommend that you use it. Tier 2: Green Dragon (Range, Magic damage) This unit is good but not that great for Helen, low defence and low health, decent damage output. Elf Archer (Range, Physical damage) This unit is equal to the Green Dragon, would not recommend to use it with Helen. Tier 3: Druid (Range, Magic damage) This unit is very good, it has a passive skill that has a chance to restore energy to the hero. (more energy > more spells > more damage, I recommend that you use this unit in you backrow) Blade Dancer (Physical damage) This unit is kinda rubbish aswell, weak, low damage and no "tank" potential. (Dont use this, period.) Tier 4: Unicorn (Physical damage) This unit is very good cause of the passive wich make the first enemy blind on the first hit (chance to miss unitattcks for 10 seconds) also this unit is kinda of a beast with its hp pool, another great meatshield with a great passive. Eagle Rider (Physical damage) This unit is half-good in my opinion, low damage, passive is kinda lame but they have quite high defence / hp. (I dont recommend you use it with Helen) Tier 5: Legendary Mountain Giant (Physical damage) This unit is just great, great hp/defence stats, very nice passive and on top of that this unit is a big wall of meat that will be a supergood "tank" for your frontline. (Just put this guy in your frontrow, if you dont, well ye RIP) Elf Elder (Range, Magic damage) This unit is also a beast with the hp/defence stats, pretty good passive ( silence a troop so it can't use its passive for 5 seconds.) so this is also another goto unit for your party! Hero stratergy: From start try to get as much wisdom as possible and focus ur collage on troop hp, not damage. try to get spelltower 15 asap for higher chance to get the spells you need/want! Gift Tree Recommendation: Spirit Melody, Ancient Law, First Thunder, Agile Thinker, Suppress Wisdom, Vigorous, Army Commander, Sturdy, Nature Shield, Elf Interference, Sorcery. Spell Recommendation: Chain Lightning, Forest Guardian, Full Shield, Pray(use this if you dont have full shield) Blizzard, Groupe Cleanse, Godess Blessing, Wind Barrier, Stone Piercing, Ice Bomb, Flash, Swift Wind. I use this rotation on my account: Chain Lightning, Forest Guardian, Pray, Blizzard, Groupe Cleanse and Godess Blessing. Troop Formation Recommendation: Frontrow: Ent, Unicorn, Mountain Giant. Backrow: Druid, Elf Elder. My own thoughts and ratings: I recommend this hero for people who likes to rely heavly on RNG via the passive, even tho its a rng-based passive the damage from the Ice arrows will make you smile and just pray for jebus to be by your side! Hero: 7/10 (superfun hero no doubt, but sometimes ur stuck with zero luck and then it aint as fun as it could be, like when jebus is by your side and Helen turns into a f**king machinegun!) Damage with hero: 6/10 (depends on how jebus feels that day, like i said dmg comes with the rng) Troops: 5/10 (the troops are to weak and makes close to none damage but they do have great passives but still i feel like there are alot better units.) Try her out i say! Share your thought and experince! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////// PEACE OUT, Hotfezt